accident
by let the mind games begin
Summary: What happens when Lisbon has an accident that will change her life forever, what will happen, who will be there for her? Jisbon please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this story just popped into my head and refused to leave so I thought I would write it down :)

Teresa Lisbon felt rough, no she felt worse than rough, she had a headache from hell which refused to go, her whole body ached she felt sick to the stomach and was just pure exhausted. She was sitting at the desk in her office staring blankly at the screen, it's all Jane's fault she thought to herself bitterly he had to annoy the suspect by water, who does that and of course it was her that fell in and got sick while he was just happily sitting on his couch playing some trick on Rigsby agIng while I'm stuck here doing this stupid paper work that is all his fault!

'someone Jane what's the trick?' murmured Rigsby in annoyance.

'that my friend would be telling' Jane replied glancing into Lisbon's office, she looked terrible, he felt genuinely bad for what happened yesterday but how was he supposed to know the suspect would try to get away by pushing Lisbon into the river! He had tried to apologise to her yesterday he couldn't find her anywhere and when he called by her house she refused to let him in, maybe she had cooled of enough by now to go and apologise. With that Jane picked himself off from his beloved couch and walked towards her office.

Upon closer inspection Lisbon looked so much worse than he originally thought, she had dark bags under her eyes and her face was as white as a ghost. She also had the lie on her forehead which indicated that she had a headache. Jane now felt more guilty than ever, she looked truly terrible nothing like her normal self.

'Lisbon' Teresa was startled out of her thoughts by Jane calling her name and sticking his hand in her face.

'what do you want' she grumbled tiredly.

'I came to apologise Lisbon and tell you you should really go home you look terrible'

'gee thanks' Lisbon muttered back angrily it's his fault I feel like this she thought to herself, 'I'm busy Jane doing a little something called work you might want to try it someday'

'I think I'll pass but seriously Reece let me take you home... Please'

Odd Jane was pleading now, he must feel genuinely bad she thought to herself. 'fine' she finally gave into him but that was only because it was already 8pm and she was planning on going home now anyway but he didn't need to know that.

She collected her stuff together and planned to get away from him as her exhausted body would carry her, unfortunately for her she wasn't that lucky, Jane started following her a few paces behind to insist that he drove home as she was clearly to exhausted to drive safely, he poked his head into the bullpen to say goodbye to the team and that he was going to take her homeasshe was feeling unwell.

Lisbon having carried on to try and hopefully lose him was starting to feel weaker and increasingly light headed with each step she took was fuming, this really wasn't her week, the lift was out of order now so she would have to take the stairs, by now she was struggling to even stand up by now, she had a choice, she could either be stubborn and tackle the stairs by herself of destroy her pride and ask Jane for help. As this was Teresa Lisbon pride won so she started to place her foot on the steps one at a time she told herself when suddenly she would no longer see properly, she felt the strength leave her and she started to fall.

Jane was just catching up to Lisbon running towards the elevator when he noticed it was out of order so he quickly rushed to the stairs when he got there he was frozen all he could see at the bottom of the stairs was the crumpled form of Teresa Lisbon lying unconscious on the floor.

'LISBON' he got no reply.

**What do you think? Should I continue? **

**Katie :)**


	2. please don't leave me!

'Lisbon' Jane's heart broke when he saw her, 'Teresa, Teresa can you hear me' Jane shook her shoulder gently in a feeble attempt to wake her 'it's all my fault' he murmured to himself 'I promised you I would always protect you and now I've broke that promise I'm sorry Teresa I'm so so sorry' with this the team burst through the doors after hearing Jane's shocked shouts thinking he was in trouble, non of them expecting what they actually saw.

Cho was first to start moving towards the pair 'Jane what happened' cho's face shocked Jane as it showed shock, cho never showed emotion Jane thought. In the background they could vaguely hear Rigsby calling for an ambulance, Cho quickly got to work trying to assess his bosses injuries and wake her up.

Lisbon's head had a deep gash just above her right eyebrow, that will defiantly need stitches he thought, he checked her breathing and airways which seemed fine except the slight weasy sound but it was nothing serious cho thought the rest of her seemed fine except her left Ankle it was bent at a funny shape and to be quite honest didn't really look muchlike a ankle anymore he touched and was both relieved and shocked when Lisbon let out a short sharp gasp, he looked back at her, she had a look of pain on her face, utmost importantly she was regaining consciousness.

Teresa Lisbon had not felt pain like this in a very very long time, infact the last time was over 28 years ago the last time she had seen her father and he was drunk, she ended up in hospital for 3 weeks after that. The source of the pain seemed to becoming from her ankle, she moved to touch the source of pain but was stopped by two strong arms around her 'Jane' she gasped out trying open her heavy eyelids with little luck.

'Jane' this was the sweetest sound Jane had ever heard even if I came out as a whine, it meant she was conscious and that meant she was alive, he looked down at her, 'Reece can you hear me?' at that moment she started to open her eyes with a lot of effort. Whence finally opened her eyes he could see the pain laced in her eyes. 'Reece your going to be okay your hear me' she started to nod her head but stopped and gasped when she saw black dots dancing in her vision'

'Ambulance is on the way' Rigsby shouted from the top of the stairs, holding van pelt in a tight hug she looked down and Lisbon saw the silent tears trickling down her face. 'hey Grace I'm going to be fine okay there's no need to worry about me' she murmured gently, that's our Lisbon Jane thought always thinks of other's before herself. 'I don't need an ambulance' was the next thing outbox her mouth 'm'fine' Jane laughed at this

'Reece darling you fainted and tripped down a flight of stairs, you have a gash on your head can barely stays awake and your ankle is agony for you, I can see it in your eyes'

'I didn't faint I collapsed' she murmered 'and anyway' she murmured 'this wouldn't of happened if you didn't annoy the suspect yesterday' her words hurt him more than he let on, he felt like she had punched in the stomach she thought he was responsible, she blamed me, this was my fault he thought, Jane wanted nothing more than to run the second the words left her mouth but he knew that she needed him even if it was his fault he would never leave her.

Lisbon regretted the words the second that she said them granted it was kind of hisnfault for getting her sick in the first place but he didn't deserve that, she wanted to kick herself for saying that how could she be so harsh, she saw the pain in his face whe she looked up and immediately felt a million times worse, 'Jane I'm sorry' she began but he cut her off,

'no it's fine Lisbon it was my fault, I provoked the suspect and you paid the consequences for my action I'm sorry'

This time it felt like Lisbon had been punched in the stomach, stupid stupid Lisbon she thought to herself, that's what red john always told him, your responsible for there death and now I've Just done the same thing how can i be so horrible. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Cho started to speak, 'ambulance should be here now boss I will go and get them'

'okay Cho thank you' Lisbon looked up at Jane he also had silent tears dripping down his face, she didn't know what to she tried again 'it's not your fault Jane'

'but it is though Teresa it's my fault you got sick and fell and it's my fault they died I haven't learned and that's what red john means, I am dangerous and I burn everyone I touch and I'm sorry I'm truly sorry Reece' they were interrupted by the paramedics running into the stair well, they tried to move Jane away from Lisbon but Jane argued with them 'I can't leave her' by this point Lisbon was also freaking out, she didn't want to go on her own, she wanted Jane though she would never admit, 'Jane don't leave me' she pleaded just as the medic touched her ankle and she screamed in pain, then she blacked out the pain was so severe all she could hear was Jane yell 'Reece'

The team watched in shock at the outburst by Jane and their boss, the whole office could see that they loved each other maybe this was the first step towards them showing their true feelings towards each other. They only hoped they would both be okay.

Thoughts? Would love to hear them, thanks for reading please review!


End file.
